


Prinxiety drabbles!

by That_peach_anon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_peach_anon/pseuds/That_peach_anon
Summary: A bunch of prixiety drabbles, dude.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Prinxiety drabbles!

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a few prompts with flirty Virgil that I wrote. The prompts will be written before each one of the drabbles, so don't get confused by that! Feel free to bully me in the comments if I misspell anything :) Hope you enjoy it!

\---  
Virgil turns Roman into jelly by calling him princey  
Roman was laid on the couch, scrolling through Instagram and checking all notifications he had. While on the social media, a particularly dreary side entered the room, a cup of coffee on his hand. Quickly looking up, Roman spotted Virgil, cheeks darkening at the darker side’s bed head.  
“Good morning, dark and dreary!” He exclaimed, receiving a “whatever” in response. Snorting at the answer, Roman sat up properly, staring at Virgil as he slowly sat down on the couch, mug clutched by both hands.  
Virgil looked half-dead, eye bags out powering the eye shadow applied over them. His eyes were half-closed, mouth slightly parted as he basically fell asleep sat down. Roman tilted his head, confused at the side’s tiredness. “Are you okay, Hot Topic?”  
“Aw, you think I’m hot.” Virgil teased, not even registering how Roman’s cheeks got even redder. “I’m fine, dude.”  
“You look worse than a zombie.” Roman deadpanned, rolling his eyes to try and ignore the warmth on his cheeks.  
“Gee, thanks.” Virgil replied, bringing the mug to his lips. Roman’s eyes followed, stuck on Virgil’s mouth, which slowly twisted into a smirk.  
“See something you like?” He asked, almost dropping his coffee as Roman sputtered. The princely side’s face was now completely red, arms flailing about as he spat out a bad explanation. The tired side rolled his eyes, slightly leaning towards Roman. “You can just admit you love me, princey.”  
The use of the nickname made Roman’s limbs feel like jelly. Frick. His face would have become redder if it wasn’t already completely red. Forcing his legs to move, Roman threw them over the side of the couch, standing up.  
“Glad to talk to you, Virge! Have a good morning!” Shouting behind himself, Roman walked out of the room, Virgil’s laughter following him.  
\---  
Virgil starts the nickname wars  
“Hey, princey?” Was the first thing Roman heard when his door opened. Looking to the side, Roman spotted Virgil, who was holding a bottle of red nail polish. “Is this yours?”  
“Why, yes! I was looking for that, my love!” He shouted in joy, getting up to retrieve the item. “While on the subject, would you mind if I tested it out on you?”  
This was a mistake. Virgil should have just left it at the Commons and gone to his room. Now, he didn’t have anything against nail polish, he just didn’t want to take off his freshly painted black polish, because that took effort and patience and Virgil was not about to paint them again.  
“I don’t know, dewdrop. I just painted my nails, I wouldn’t want to ruin it.” Virgil spoke, suppressing a smirk at how Roman froze at the nickname. It was a low blow, he knew that, but he was willing to pull all the stops to not have to repaint his nails.  
Meanwhile, Roman was still processing the nickname, this one being one of the rare occasions where Virgil started the nickname wars. Smiling, he blinked at Virgil, pouting to try and convince him. “Come on, please, moonlight?”  
Virgil let his smirk show, leaning forward to angle his body towards the lighter side. “But I worked hard on this paintjob, Sunlight.”  
“But you’ll look so good with my color, Raven.”  
“But I don’t want to take off this color. It took so long to make it look good, sunset.”  
“But I love to see you wearing my color, songbird!”  
“I can wear other stuff with your color, princess.”  
“Yeah, I know, but I want to paint your nails, starlight.”  
“But I put so much effort to paint these nails, snowflake.”  
“Please let me paint them, shining star?”  
“Why don’t I keep my nails and I wear one of your hoodies or something, honey bee?”  
“Because painting nails is a bonding activity couples do, obsidian!”  
“Please let me keep my polish, babe?” Oh. Oh. That was a low blow. Roman whined as Virgil smirked victoriously, handing over the polish bottle to him.  
“You know that using ‘babe’ is cheating!” Roman complained, a smile threatening to bloom on his face. Virgil rolled his eyes before pecking Roman on the lips, watching the creative side’s cheeks gain color.  
“I know, but it gets me what I want.” He admitted before turning around, heading to his room. “I’m not repainting these nails, princey.”  
And maybe the smile on Virgil’s face as he walked off was worth him ‘cheating’.  
\---  
Virgil carries Roman bridal style  
Roman was extremely tired. Fighting Dragon Witches could be rather tiring, especially after he wrote a script. Stumbling to the couch, Roman flopped on top of it, sprawling his limbs on the piece of furniture. He apparently forgot he had a boyfriend waiting for him so they could sleep.  
Tired, annoyed and worried, Virgil stomped out of Roman’s room, almost slamming the door on his way out. The only thing stopping him was the fact that both Patton and Logan were sleeping, two sides who he wished not to wake up lest he face their fury.  
Arriving in the commons, Virgil heard soft snoring coming from the couch. Quietly nearing it, Virgil peeked over its back, scowling when he spotted his partner. Too tired to argue about how irresponsible Roman is, Virgil got closer to the couch, kneeling next to it.  
“Princey, yo, you alive?” He asked, poking Roman on the cheek. The prince subconsciously whined, turning over to avoid the object currently disrupting his sleep. Rolling his eyes at his lover, Virgil stood back up, stretching his back with a satisfying ‘pop’.  
Rolling his shoulders, Virgil prepared to carry weight, placing his arms under Roman’s back and back of knees. With a pull, Virgil lifted Roman bridal style, bracing him against his chest, which Roman latched onto. Carrying the tired side to his room, Virgil ignored the sleepy ramblings of the other.  
“Are you my prince charming?” Roman asked, still half-asleep as he looked up at Virgil. Virgil snorted, smiling slightly at his lighter counterpart.  
“Sure, princey.” Virgil answered, pushing open the door with his foot.  
“Good. Then I can go to sleep and you can wake me up with true love’s kiss.” Roman mumbled, nuzzling his face into Virgil’s chest, who’s face was a bit more red than normal.  
“Just go to sleep, Roman.”  
\---  
Easy flustered Roman + Flirty Virgil!!!!!!  
The four sides were sat at the dining table, currently eating lunch. On one side was Patton and Logan, on the other Roman and Virgil. While eating, Virgil got an idea, smirking to himself as he watched Roman from the corner of his eye.  
Subtly leaning to his left, Virgil watched the creative side look at him confused before looking back to his plate. Virgil let go of his fork, which made all other three sides look up at him, although he paid no mind to neither Patton nor Logan.  
“Are you alright, Virgil?” Roman asked, turning sideways to face him.  
“I’m fine; I just got distracted by your beauty.” He replied smoothly, not missing how the sides’ eyes opposite to them widened. He also didn’t miss how Roman went red in the face, releasing his fork, both it and his jaw dropping to the floor (not literally, that’s more Remus’ style).  
“Are you okay, princey? You’re looking a little red in the face.” Virgil teased, tilting himself on Roman’s direction, using one of his hands to trace Roman’s jaw.  
“I’m fine.” Was squeaked out, contributing to Virgil’s barely held back laughter. Smirk deepening, Virgil brought the finger to his chin, pouting as if imitating innocence. Roman’s eyes followed, raising slightly to look at his lips instead.  
“Are ya sure? Because I’m pretty sure you’re blushing.” He stated, receiving an unconvincing eye roll and scoff from Roman.  
“As if, it’s just hot in here.” Roman muttered, eyes darting all over the place to avoid the smug look on Virgil’s face.  
“Oh, really? Is it hot here or is it just you?” Virgil joked, almost giggling at how Roman became completely red, no traces of his usual skin color left behind. Sufficiently amused, Virgil tapped Roman’s nose before backing up, pushing against the table to stand up. Grinning like the cat that got the cream, Virgil looked at Patton and Logan.  
“Great food, Pat. I’m gonna nap, I’m kinda tired.” He said, quickly dashing out of the room while snickering.  
“What the fuck was that?”  
“Logan!”  
\---  
Virgil leaves roses in Roman’s rooms  
Opening his room’s door, the last thing Roman expected was a bouquet, but life works in mysterious ways, and so, here he was. Thirteen light pink roses on his bed. Huh.  
Nearing closer, Roman stayed alert. Maybe this was one of Remus’ prank. Wouldn’t be one of the first times that Roman fell for a prank. Seeing there was no impendent doom, Roman relaxed slightly, grabbing the flowers with both hands.  
The bouquet was arranged beautifully, tied together with a large silk red bow. Tied around one of the stems was a small card with a glittery red heart. Turning it over, Roman found a small paragraph. It read: “six roses = a need to be loved or cherished. Light pink roses = Admiration, gentleness, grace.”  
Blushing, Roman smiled, spinning his wrist, which made a glass vase appear. Going to his bathroom, Roman filled up the vase with water, placing the roses inside of it. Still grinning, Roman wasn’t aware of the anxiety side standing at his door.  
Knocking thrice, Virgil shifted the bundle of roses in his hand. The assortment had three pink, three lavender and five red roses. After a few second of shuffling coming from inside the room, the door creaked open, revealing the prince. Without any hesitation, Virgil shoved the blooms to Roman, who barely avoided dropping them.  
Sinking down in a matter of seconds, Virgil missed the bright blush that coated Roman’s cheeks at the gift. Still in shock, but appreciative of the gift, Roman closed the door, turning around before leaning against the wall. Allowing his head to hit the wall behind him, Roman blew out a sigh, closing his eyes.  
“What the hell are you doing to me, Virgil?”  
\---  
Master date planner Virgil  
Thursday, a.k.a Date night, a.k.a either Roman’s in charge and forgot and is now bulshitting his way through the date, or Virgil plans something that just makes Roman love him even more. Lucky for us, this specific Thursday was the latter.  
Moving some stuff around, Virgil would be found in Roman’s room, the owner of the bedroom now in the commons waiting for when his boyfriend was done. After rearranging a few pillows and blankets, Virgil stood pleased, hands on his hips. Observing his masterpiece, Virgil let out a relieved puff of breath, smiling proudly.  
Roman’s bed was currently filled with blankets and pillows, his nightstands with snacks galore. Virgil was wearing his skeleton onesie, Roman’s neatly folded on the bed, ready for use. On the foot of the bed were small piles of Disney movies, all organized by chronological order.  
He strolled out of the room, padding through the hallway until he arrived at the commons. Wordlessly, he walked over to Roman, pulling at his sleeve, indicating the room was ready.  
Arriving at the room, Roman’s eyes widened, eyebrows raising. They both silently got ready, Roman by changing into his onesie and Virgil by setting up Snow White. Once dressed, Roman pulled down Virgil, spinning them around so Virgil fell with his back against the bed. Due to the exchange, Virgil let out a small “oof”.  
Laid down, both Roman and Virgil relaxed into each other, arms bound around each other. Roman was holding Virgil with arms around his waist, the other simply carding his fingers through Roman’s hair, helping the prince to unwind.  
They would every once in a while exchange small quips about the movie they were watching, exchange small kisses or stretch themselves to grab a snack. That would be the whole date. Movies, cuddling and food.  
The dates Virgil set up would always end the same. Roman asleep on top of Virgil, cuddling him as the darker side finished a Disney movie. Later, both sides would be slumbering, a Disney movie playing on repeat as background noise, both men content and warm before the harsh sunlight woke either up at ungodly hours of the morning.   
\---  
Virgil keeps giving Roman’s face little kisses while he works  
Roman sat at his desk, writing another script for the next Sanders Sides video. He had a due date given to him by Logan, who was quite adamant about actually achieving it this time. Solely focusing on the paper in front of him, he did not hear the sound of his door opening and closing.   
Not making any noise, Virgil padded over, somewhat similar to a predator hunting prey. His eyes zeroed in on the prince. You could practically see his pupils turning into slits, just like a feline’s might. The moment he decided to “pounce” was as clear as day.  
“Hey, princey.” That startled Roman as he jumped in place, dropping his pencil. Why a pencil? He was going to erase some stuff if Logan had anything to say about it. Leaning back on his chair, Roman watched, view upside-down, as Virgil got closer, hands in his hoodie pockets. His boyfriend was wearing a large purple sweatshirt and black sweatpants, or better known as his pajamas.  
“Oh, hey, Storm cloud!” He replied, smiling softly as he sat normally again, bending sideways to grab his writing utensil. Settling himself, Roman got back to writing. Rolling his eyes, Virgil walked over, taking one of his hands out of the pocket to nudge Roman’s arm.  
“Move.” That was basically an order. Removing his right arm from resting on the desk, Roman allowed Virgil to climb on his lap, facing him. The dark-clad man laid his head on Roman’s shoulder, arms bound around his neck as the creative side continued to write.   
Ignoring the distraction, Roman let his pencil glide on the paper, words slowly forming in his elegant writing. Virgil always jokes about that. His writing. Well, actually, about how fancy his calligraphy is. He knew his boyfriend secretly loved it, so he didn’t take it to heart.  
Distracted, Roman didn’t notice when Virgil lifted his head, fingers messing with the hair on his neck’s nape. Slowly, Virgil started trailing his fingers in Roman’s hair, drawing random shapes and lines. Absentmindedly, Roman reacted by bounding an arm around Virgil’s waist, pulling him closer. The anxious man smirked, tightening his grip as he nuzzled his nose on his lover’s cheek.  
“So, Ro… We should probably be sleeping. It is pretty late.” Virgil said, kissing Roman’s cheek.  
“I need to finish this script, dear.” He answered, sliding a finger underneath the sweatshirt to caress at the skin he could reach. Virgil shivered at the touch, smiling as he pulled at Roman’s neck, lowering the prince’s head to kiss his temple. Roman slowly lowered his pencil, allowing his other arm to wrap around Virgil’s waist.  
“What are you doing?” Roman asked, amused as Virgil kept kissing all over his face. First, his cheeks, then his forehead, then his nose, simply peppering kisses here and there.  
“I’m not doing anything.” Virgil lied, holding back laughter at the entertained twinkle in Roman’s eyes.  
“Oh, really? Because I think you know what you’re doing and I’m not going to fall for it!” He proclaimed, grinning as Virgil continued, hands still playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.  
“Not even a little bit?” Was the answer, a kiss being placed on his lips shortly after.  
“Maybe a little.” Roman was dazed, eyes shining with adoration for his boyfriend, the same look reflected in Virgil’s eyes.  
“Can we go to sleep then? Because it’s 4 am and Patton’s going to kick our ass if he finds out we were up this late.” He joked, yelping as Roman stood up, holding Virgil up by the underside of his thighs.  
“Let’s go, shall we?” Was the last thing said before Virgil kissed him goodnight.  
\---  
Virgil plaiting Roman’s hair  
Roman and Virgil were both sat on a picnic blanket, Roman’s long hair blowing on the wind while Virgil leaned his head on his shoulder. Frowning at the hair hitting his face, Virgil blew another lock from his eyes, receiving a chuckle from Roman.  
“You should put your hair on a ponytail or something, I wanna lay on your shoulder.” Virgil whined, lifting his head as another hair got stuck on his eyelashes. Roman rolled his eyes, brushing a strand behind his ear.  
“I would, but my hair doesn’t look good in a ponytail.” Roman said, watching as Virgil took a strand of hair and spun it around his finger.  
“Can I braid it, then?” He asked, the response being Roman throwing his head on Virgil’s lap. “Alright, calm down, princess.”  
Roman only smiled, shoving his face deeper on Virgil’s lap, who simply summoned a comb, brushing it through his hair. After a few minutes of brushing, Virgil abandoned the comb, lifting his hoodie sleeve to reveal various hair ties. He only had them in case someone asked for one. Better safe than sorry.  
Separating the hair into three, Virgil started braiding the hair. Right, left, right, left, and so on. Focusing on the plaiting, Virgil started humming under his breath, probably some P!ATD tune. Roman relaxed into his lover, the feeling of his hair being braided being calming. Taking note of his lover’s calmness, Virgil finished the braid off, tying it at the end. With feather light touches, Virgil started massaging Roman’s scalp, smiling at how Roman seemed to sink deeper into his lap.  
“Hey, Virge?” Roman broke the silence, receiving a hum from his partner. “Thanks.”  
“No problem, princey.”  
\---


End file.
